


Legacy

by Thehappytyper



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehappytyper/pseuds/Thehappytyper
Summary: Love goes on
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Legacy

It has been 3 months, 1-day and 6 hours since he had last seen Duffy. After the funeral he had completely fallen apart despite numerous attempts from Robyn to support him. Life just didn't seem to be worth living without Duffy by his side. Her infectious smile, her bubbly laugh, even at her most vulnerable and anxious... he missed it all. Her boy's had slowly returned back to their usual routine, calling in on Charlie every now and again to check that he was ok, keeping their promise to their mum. They seems to be Dealing with things so much better he thought to himself. Whatever he did he just couldn't get past the lost of his beautiful soul mate.

Nurse David has called round earlier in the week and suggested that he may like to come back to work on reduced hours. It had been colleagues suggestion but her relationship with him still was not fully repaired. Was now the right time to go back? Could he deal with going back to work? Is that something that Duffy would want him to do? The answer to the first two questions was no. The answer to the last question was a resounding yes. She was always reminding him what a fantastic nurse he was. And it was her belief in him that was getting him to his first shift now.

As he shut his locker door he heaved a big sign and lent on the staffroom counter. It felt like everyone was watching him. It felt claustrophobic. Could he really do this?

At that moment he looked up and saw Duffy's photo smiling back at him. Robyn had put it up in the staffroom as a memorial. 'Come on Charlie boy' he whispered to himself.

A red alert call was coming in. A 54 year old male with a suspected heart attack. Little information had come through ahead of time so Charlie quickly got to work, putting on gloves and aprons and preparing the emergency area.  
'You ok to be here Charlie?' Asked David. Charlie smiled sadly. 'It's now or never. It's what she would've wanted.' David squeezed his arm in comfort. 'She would.'

Time was of the essence when the patient arrived. Heart attacks don't have long and Nick was in desperate need to pull through. He had received a heart transplant 3 months before and after waiting for over 18 months for his new heart, he didn't need to lose another.

Nick's wife was being briefed and comforted by Robyn outside. Charlie couldn't help but notice how many of Duffy's qualities young Robyn had. Kind, compassionate, caring.

Quickly and efficiently the team worked together to get Nick's pain and symptoms under control. He Had only had his new heart for 3-months! How could this be happening? Nick looked terrified and grabbed Charlie's hand tightly. ' Promise me. Promise me that I'm not going to die!' Charlie squeezed his hand back. 'We'll do our very best. Don't you worry.'

30 minutes later Charlie stepped outside resus and took a breather. Nick was stable and all signs were that he would be ok. He saw Nick's wife in the family room, red eyed and looking terrified. He had been there not 3 months before.  
[ ] ' knock knock.' Mind if I come in? Charlie asked her. She smiled weakly and nodded. 'It's looking like he'll be ok ...' Charlie began.  
[ ] Nick's wife immediately sobbed in relief. 'You have no idea how scared it's been... the transplant wait, the surgery, the hiccups afterwards... this new heart has given us a fresh start and all we want to do is enjoy it. We've only been married 3 years you see.. we took the scenic route to getting together. We knew each other years ago and it took 25 years to put it right.'

[ ] Charlie nodded sadly, understanding every word. 'It was the same with my wife and I' his eyes filled with tears.  
[ ] 'I hope you're making the most of it too' Nick's wife asked quietly.  
[ ] 'She was living with dementia up until 3 months ago... I lost her... here actually... she was a nurse. A brilliant nurse. She loved helping others' Charlie weeped.  
[ ] 'Oh I'm terribly sorry.... sorry' Nick's wife offered a tissue. '3 months ago... that's not long.. that's when Nick got the transplant....'  
[ ] Slowly Charlie realised the connection... Duffy had given this couple their chance of continued happiness.... and that was the most beautiful legacy of all.  
The end


End file.
